


Her Heart

by ThePuffinWhisperer



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Someone give mary a break, because I sure dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuffinWhisperer/pseuds/ThePuffinWhisperer
Summary: She let him in.





	Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have like not posted any of my writing in years but I am here now so hello.  
> This is really short so eheh  
> I hope you guys dont mind.
> 
> I love Mary a lot-- I promise.

**First:** A boy heard her loneliness. He heard how much she missed her mother. He heard her. He came and knocked on her door. Someone knocked on her lonely heart. She was afraid of turning him to stone. He mother could do it and warned her that she could do the same. She was afraid of him hating her for what she was. He promised her that he wouldn’t ever hate her. He was so kind that boy. She opened her eyes and _looked_ at someone for the first time. He didn’t turn into stone.  
She met more people. He kept showing her how great the outside world was. She kept his jacket. She put roses on it. He loved it! Her new friends loved it! Soon she was adding little things to everyone clothing. Soon people were coming to her for things. She loved her friends. He smiled and told her that her friends loved her. He was something different. She could never place it. She wouldn’t let herself place it.

**Second:** She went back home with him. She wanted to visit her mother and father and tell them all about her new friends and how happy she was. She didn’t expect to cry. Something made her cry. He let her cry. And cry. She really missed them both. He told her that he doesn't remember his parents very well but he missed them too. He understood her. She looked at him as she cried. Someone knocked on her aching heart.  
They walked out of the forest holding hands that night. She didn’t let herself think about what that could mean. She _wouldn’t_ let herself think about what that could mean. She just let herself be happy in this moment with him. Her friends were concerned about her. She promised she was fine. Someone teased them about their hands. He dropped her hand and she stared at where it used to be. She noticed the slight dusting of color on his cheeks as he deflected the other's accusations. She wouldn’t let herself remember that the next day.

**Third:** She had to save her friends. She couldn’t let them die. She had to start everything over again. She had to make sure they lived. He told her not to. She paused. He told her to live and be happy. She wanted to cry. She couldn’t be happy without them. She had enough time. She had the last snake. She didn’t reset everything. She was able to save everyone. They could move on and be happy now. He hugged her. She let herself think about what this could mean. Her heart raced. Someone knocked on her heavy heart.  
She met even more friends after everything was okay. She made connections. She had a big group of people who cared about her. She let herself be happy. She laughed with them. She smiled with them. She lived with them. Everything was okay. He was okay. She let herself think about how she felt about him. 

**Forth:** He wanted to hang out with her. He wanted to go out somewhere with just her. She let herself get flustered by it. She let herself feel for him. He told her he cared about her. He told her he wanted to be with her. He knocked on her guarded heart. She let him in. She shouldn’t have let him in.  
She loved him. He loved her. Everyone was happy when they told them. Everyone said they saw it coming. She laughed. He squeezed her hand. She loved him. She loved him more than the moon and the stars. She was happy. They were happy. He kissed her. She melted into giggles. Everyone made fake gaging sounds.

**Fifth:**  He aged. He aged faster. She noticed it first. She still looked more or less as she did when they first met. Everyone aged faster. She ignored it. She didn’t let herself think about it. She wouldn’t let herself think about it. He promised he would always be there for her. She wanted to cry. He tapped on her fragile heart. She felt like she was going to fall apart.  
Someone died. Then someone else died. She wanted to scream. She didn’t want to be left behind. She didn’t want to be alone again. He promised that he would get better soon. She _wouldn’t_ let herself think that he would be the next to go. He promised he would never leave her. He promised. She wanted everything to stop. She wanted to age. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to look his age. She didn’t want to look twenty. He held her hand. He brushed tired lips against her cheek. He told her he loved her. She told him she loved him. She started to cry. He told her he was sorry. He knocked on her broken heart for the last time. He left her. _Seto_ left her. She was alone. She couldn’t do it.

 

_She set the actors back on their stage._


End file.
